


unequivocally

by neroh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Mission, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Slice of Life, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh
Summary: He didn’t plan on falling in love with Jim Kirk; it just kind of happened.





	unequivocally

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Bre and wonderful Matt, who are so amazing that there aren't enough words to describe them!

He didn’t plan on falling in love with Jim Kirk; it just kind of _happened_.

Leonard supposes it’s like breathing—easy and fundamental. He isn’t sure when he realized it, but Leonard remembers the moment when it slammed into him. Like a train—or better yet, an explosion—as he mused about the way the lowlights of the ready room hugged Jim’s face and made his eyes sparkle.

As if they didn’t sparkle enough, the bastard.

Or that he wanted to be the glass filled with whiskey in Jim’s hand, yearning to feel his fingers wrapped around him. Any appendage, really. The need was so insistent, so sudden, _so acute_ that it left Leonard feeling dizzy. Jim noticed, of course, and tilted his head in consideration before saying, “You’re becoming a lightweight in your old age,” despite only being _six years younger_ than him. He took a sip of his drink, smiling brightly into the rim and thankfully none the wiser.

Then again, Jim isn’t an idiot. He’s more astute than most give him credit for and it’s what makes him such a great leader. The uncanny ability to read people and the kindness that comes with it. Take for instance the first time Leonard met Jim on the shuttle from Riverside—both of them half-drunk and Leonard scared out of his mind because he _hates_ those tin can death traps. Despite Jim’s gentle assurances that they were so-called _pretty safe_ , Leonard’s confidence in them was null and void. The kid nodded and smiled, introducing himself over a flask of shitty whiskey, and began talking to Leonard about anything and everything to take his mind off the rest of the flight.

Looking back, Leonard knows he was fucked from the first words out of Jim’s lush mouth. He feels like an idiot for being so wrapped up in the divorce and joining Starfleet when he could have been kissing said mouth over and over.

Over and over.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jim says, surprising Leonard. The last he checked, Jim was still asleep and drooling on a pillow. A rough away mission, plus being practically beaten to a bloody pulp by a Klingon tends to do that to people.

He glances over the top of his PADD to find Jim standing in the doorway separating the main room from the bedroom. His hair resembles a valley for all the cowlicks in it where it doesn’t stick up. Jim scratches the back of his head, wincing when his fingers graze a sore spot. “Still hurting, darlin’?” Leonard asks as he lays the PADD face down in his lap.

Jim nods as he hobbles forward, grunting. “My body’s one giant bruise,” he complains.

“Well, that’s what happens when you have three cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, concussion, and stitches in your side,” Leonard reminds him. It earns a scowl from Jim, who grumbles under his breath. He sets the PADD aside before standing, meeting Jim halfway across the room and cupping his face. Leonard brushes his lips against one of his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Let’s get you back to bed and I can give you a hypo for the pain.”

Jim must be hurting since all he does is nod and wrap one of his arms around Leonard’s waist. Usually, he’s the worst sort of patient—cranky, impatient, and whiny. He tries to sneak out of Med Bay or insists _he’s fine,_ Bones—you’re _overreacting_ , but Leonard knows better. Even when he’s threatened to hypo Jim into the next century—which he hasn’t followed through…yet—he knows when Jim’s putting on a brave face.

Take for instance Jim’s recovery after defeating Khan. He crawled back from death to physical therapy and learning the meaning of patience as his body grew stronger. With Jim’s apartment destroyed by the _Vengeance_ crashing down, he stayed with Leonard and Leonard was there to soothe his many frustrated tears and calm him after a nightmare. He spent many hours sitting in the guest bedroom with his arm slung over Jim’s shoulders, whispering comforting words until the other man stopped shaking. Jim tried to laugh it off, of course, but Leonard always knew.

Or when Jim leaned over to kiss him for the first time while they were still on the _Yorktown_. Both of them were buzzed from drinking and had snuck off for some quiet. They watched the stars dance around the space station in silence, each of them remembering that it was only a week ago that they were facing off with Krall and his swarm. Somewhere in the black remnants of their enemy floated, drifting further away with each breath.

“You still _really_ want to go back out there?” Leonard asked him, turning his head to look at Jim and admire his profile.

Instead, Jim was staring right at him as he licked his lips and leaned in without hesitation. Leonard stilled at the first touch, unable to close his eyes, unable to move as he tasted Jim in his mouth. Like sin, like heaven, like all of the things Leonard loved about him. Jim pulled back, wide-eyed with an apology on his tongue because, above all else, Jim respected people. He would never take someone by force or want to make them feel uncomfortable, least of all Leonard, himself.

Leonard surged forward, sealing their mouths together. He licked his way inside, swallowing every one of Jim’s moans and curses until their tongues brushed together and _holy shit_ , he was so fucked! He doesn’t remember how long they kissed before his hand traveled down the length of Jim’s torso and slipped underneath his shirt to touch warm skin. As his fingers danced across Jim’s stomach, he could feel desire coiling in both of them. He wanted Jim and Jim wanted him too. He wanted him naked in his bed and under his lips as he traced them over his body. He wanted to feel Jim sheathed around him and inside of him. Fuck, he _wanted_ him!

They got there…eventually. When they would extract themselves long enough to hurry back to their shared quarters between Jim’s kisses and him saying _this isn’t a fling, Bones. I’ve wanted to tell you for a while_.

“Darlin’,” Leonard says as he eases Jim down on the unmade bed. He does it slowly, careful not to jar Jim’s still healing ribs and other ailments. “Easy does it.”

Jim hisses in pain. “Fuck,” he groans, squeezing his eyes shut. “Sorry for being a pain in the ass.”

He snorts dismissively. “It’s not your fault that the damn Klingon decided to start pummeling you,” Leonard says as he guides Jim’s legs over the mattress. “They don’t know the difference between a fight…”

“Don’t be xenophobic, Bones,” Jim tells him, closing his eyes. He lifts his leg so Leonard can shove a pillow under his ankle. “It’s not the Starfleet way.”

“But getting your ass kicked by a Klingon is?” Leonard fires back.

Jim opens one of his eyes to glare at him. “Establishing diplomatic relations with the Klingons is important, especially after the fiasco with Khan.”

“I know,” Leonard says. He draws in a deep breath before releasing it. “I don’t particularly enjoy seeing you hurt on Starfleet’s behalf.”

“I know,” Jim intones. “I’m sorry.”

Leonard reaches for Jim, running his thumb over his jaw. “Don’t be sorry, darlin’. And don’t apologize either,” he says, gently. He watches Jim’s expression soften as he opens his other eye. “You’re an amazing captain. Do you know that?”

“I’ve heard it once or twice,” Jim says, smirking. It’s one of the things Leonard loves about him—the way his full lips curl to reveal his teeth so sweetly. The first time Leonard noticed it, he thought it was Jim being a cocky asshole until he realized Jim only did it for him.

Now that they’re together, Leonard shows his appreciation by brushing over the corners of Jim’s mouth with his own—just light pecks to soothe down the quirks until he moves onto Jim’s dimples, the faded scar on his bottom lip and his deep Cupid’s bow. Until he’s kissing Jim within an inch of either of their lives.

“From this doctor I know,” Jim adds, still smirking despite looking exhausted.

Leonard smiles back. “A doctor, huh?” he asks. He pulls out his medkit in search of a pain reliever and loads one into his hypo. “Do I have competition?”

Jim shakes his head. “Never.” He reaches for Leonard, brushing his knuckles over his side.

Taking his hand, Leonard kisses Jim’s knuckles. “Ready, darlin’?” he asks, indicating the hypo. He sees the grimace on Jim’s face, which isn’t an atypical reaction. Jim hates this part more than anything—the hiss and thinking it’s going to break the skin. “Jim, please,” he says, sighing. “You know there isn’t a needle.” Leonard’s done it enough times, after all.

“As I’ll ever be,” he harrumphs. Jim tilts his head, exposing his neck. “I miss being in your apartment.”

Leonard raises his brows. “Yeah? What about it do you miss?”

“The foghorn at night,” Jim says. “Your neighbor’s wind chimes and the sounds of traffic or waves crashing against the sea wall.” He bites his bottom lip, flinching when Leonard injects him. “I miss falling asleep to it.”

“The hum of the ship doesn’t do it for you?” Leonard teases as he goes to toss the empty canister in the bin and puts the hypo—and medkit—away.

He hears Jim’s annoyed snort. “Once this five-year mission is over, maybe we could stay on the ground for a while,” Jim suggests. It’s not surprising—he’s been hinting at this since Krall. Being a captain, especially to a ship as recognizable as the Enterprise, is a tough, chaotic job. And no offense to the ship, the damn thing is a lightning rod for trouble if Leonard ever saw one. “You know…take a sabbatical.”

“We could,” Leonard says while thinking he would do anything, anything for this man. He’s so madly, horribly, ridiculous in love with Jim and isn’t the least bit sorry for it. Ever since it happened and he realized it, Leonard’s been better for it. “It would be nice.”

Jim smiles lazily; the pain medication is taking effect and he’s going to be loopy soon. “I just want to be wherever you are,” he tells him. He reaches for Leonard’s hand and squeezes it. “I love you, Bones. Probably since the shuttle.”

Now that Jim’s said it, Leonard thinks he’s probably loved him since the shuttle, too. Falling in love with Jim Kirk wasn’t planned, but it was the easiest thing to do. Like breathing, Leonard muses as he says, “I love you, too, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
